There's not a Day
by Ying
Summary: A look into Professor McGonagall's romantic life.


There's not a Day

There's not a Day

By Ying

*I do not have the ownership of Harry Potter or any characters pertaining to him. 

Ahhh, I love the smell of an empty school in the morning. Now that You-Know-Who has risen again, the atmosphere here is very different. But I feel so lonely. It's life, what do you expect. I wonder what Remus is doing right now. I remember our seventh year. It was 16 years ago. He was so handsome and loving. He always respected my need to be at the top. He gave me the space and time unlike the others. Actually, I don't think I was that ugly, many wizards were after me at once. Ohh, Remus, why did it have to end this way? Those were the happiest days of my life. I think I still have that picture of the day we all graduated. I just might take a look. I remember when he confessed his love for me. I replay that moment in my head every now and then. It was one week before we graduated…

__

Flashback

"Minerva, let's take a walk in the courtyard."

"Remus, I'm kind of busy."

"It won't take long."

"Okay" I followed him to the fountain outside, he took my hand and brought it to his face. He was so gentle.

__

"Minerva, I've known you for seven years. I watch you every day. I know that you've been avoiding me, but I can't stand it any longer. Minerva, I love you."

"R Remus… I…"

"I'd understand if you don't feel the same way."

"Wait you don't understand. I feel the same way…"

"Shhhh, don't say anything else. That's all I needed to hear."

Then he brought me closer in, I tilted my head and he kissed me. It wasn't just a simple peck on the lips. It was a long and very passionate kiss. I felt safe in his arms, we would never separate. We stayed together that night, but had to part when we heard one of the professors approaching. Lily was my best friend and was suspicious and tried to get some answers. I told Lily everything. She wasn't surprised but was very happy for me. Every day after that was a dream. He would stare at me during classes and he always had that dreamy look in his eyes. But Remus and I didn't find time to meet until the day of graduation. Our group of friends all passed with flying colors. Remus and I shared our last conversation that day.

__

"Minerva, good luck!"

"You, too Remus." I remember bursting out in tears.

__

"Don't cry, we'll be together again. In two months, you'll teach at Hogwarts. I may be traveling the world, but we'll send letters. Remember, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Remember."

"Then I'll be right here waiting for you."

A month later, I received an invitation from James and Lily; they were getting married. Lily was my best friend, I had to go. There I saw Remus again. He didn't say much. He obviously had a change of heart. I left early, and I couldn't bear seeing Remus. He followed me. When he caught up to me, he kissed me and handed me a letter and disapparated of into the warm night. I stood there confused, but the letter could answer some of my questions. Indeed it did.

__

My Dear Minerva,

If you're reading this, I'm probably gone. I know I haven't written to you, but let me explain. The past month was a test for myself. I wanted to see if I could live without you. I can't . I love you, more than life itself. Don't be alarmed, I'm not planning to commit suicide. I want to marry you. But you know me, I'm very shy and I don't have the nerve to ask you in person. If your answer is yes, meet me at Kings Cross Station on July 31 at 11:00 a.m. If your answer is no, don't bother coming. I will only wait for five minutes. You have always been a punctual person. 

Love Always,

Remus

I didn't know if I should answer yes or no. I had only three days to make a decision. The night before, I made up my mind. My answer was yes. That morning I overslept. By the time I realized what time it was, it was already too late. Remus was gone. Forever. Even when he came back to teach last year, he never called me Minerva. It was always 'Professor'. If I was on time sixteen years ago, we would have married. Our child would be Potter's age. Why? Why was I late? Was it not meant to be? 

All this reminiscing, makes me tired. It's rather early. What's that behind the bureau? It's a letter from Remus.

__

Dear Minerva,

I know you didn't show up that day. I'm not going to question you. I'm sure you had a very good reason for it. I have no regrets. I still want to marry you. But I shouldn't have given you so little time. Take all the time you need. In my heart, you are my true love, there is no other. When he have an answer I'll still be waiting. I love you. There is not a day I won't.

Affectionately Yours,

Remus

Ohh Remus, yes! My answer is yes.

__


End file.
